My Beautiful Rose Petal
by KatieRose380
Summary: 13 Year old girl Erin starts here first year at La Push School! She meets New Friends & Sam ? SAMXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day of 8th grade and to sat the least I was very nervous. I mean I've done this before like what? 7 times! I don't know why this time was any different. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I was now standing in front of my school La Push school. Oh yeah, did I mention that little fact that this school goes from 8th-12th! Yep! that is so weird that they would do that.

I then noticed that they had just opened the front gates. 'Here we go' I thought. Right when I entered the school there wasn't a lot of people. That's probably because not a lot of people come this early. It is also the first day of school so you would think people would come early right? Well thats probably only for the First year kids.

I decided to wait close to the classrooms where I didn't have to get in anyones way. You see I'm really shy and don't like to have any notice me. So I stood there and looked around to get use to my new school. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, in the process making me drop all of my stuff. I quickly started to pick my things up.

While I was doing that I heard the person who pushed me down say 'Loser'. I looked down at my stuff and held back the tears. I then heard their foot steps walk away and a new pair walk towards me. Then a new pair of hands started helping me pick up my stuff. Once we both had picked up everything I looked up towards him.

Standing in front of me was Seth Clearwater. How do I know his name you ask? Well who doesn't know the 'La Push Gang'. Well of course I don't think their in a gang I mean you can't just judge someone by the way they look. I mean really it could just be genetic! Some people here are just so rude & mean.

"Thanks Seth" I muttered. I guess he heard because he replied. "Your welcome, but the problem here is the fact that you know my name and I don't know yours" He said giving me a mesmerizing smile. "Oh sorry I'm Erin" I replied sticking a hand out. He toke it and when our hands came into contact it was hot! I mean I think he felt like what? 105 degrees! Is that even possible?

I slowly toke my hand back not wanting to be rude. "So Erin why aren't you waiting with anyone" Seth asked. "Well I guess thats because I don't have any friends, I kind of a loner" I said looking down. "Well then your not anyone more because I'm your NEW Best Friend or BFF like you girls say" He replied grabbing my hand.

He then dragged me over to his other friend Collin & Brady. When we where finally in front of them I do believe a HUGE blush was covering my face. I kind of guessing because Collin & Brady both have smirks on their faces. I looked away and waited for someone to break the silence. I guess Seth noticed and started laughing! Which made all of us follow his lead.

I guess now that I was with Seth he made kind of open up. I then looked up to Seth, he smiled down at me. "Guys this is Erin she's new here" yours" Seth said pushing me in front of him. I gave a small wave and bit my bottom lip. "Hey" They both said grinning. I kind of felt a little better when they didn't say anything mean. I mean when ever I try to make friends they end up making fun of me or completely ignoring me.

Lets just say that I prefer when people just ignore me and walk away. Suddenly, Collin put his arm over my shoulder. I froze for a minute, but then calmed down. "You know what Erin, I like you because your nice, quiet, kind, & your very pretty" Collin said. I then started to blush, that was the first time a boy had ever said I was pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

About two minutes later the school bell rang. I widened my eyes and toke in a deep breath. I kind of didn't feel that well now, Oh who am I kidding I felt like a was going to PUKE! Seth then rubbed my back and gave me a hug.

"You'll be fine just breath and think happy thoughts" Seth said then grabbing my hand. I nodded my head and toke another deep breath , ready to start my first day of school. I toke out my schedule and looked at my room number. T 10 , the last classroom at the back of the school. I gave a small sigh and started walking.

When I finally arrived at the front of my classroom I saw my teacher standing there. Mrs. Martin, she was really pretty and looked about what? 27 maybe 28, but the point is she looked young. I gave her my small smile and walked into the classroom.

When I looked around everyone look pretty nice! There wasn't any 'Popular' people in this class so I guess I should be free from teasing. Then again when was someone ever nice to me I mean everyone was mean to me. Okay so not everyone, but the people who weren't in the 'Popular' group still wouldn't talk to me.

I toke a seat right in the back where I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be noticed! Soon the class started to fill up with people more & more. While everyone one else was talking to everyone beside them, I sat at the back being quiet & a major loner!

Suddenly, someone sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Collin sitting there with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and gave my full attention to the teacher or if you please Mrs. Martin. I thought that class would never END!

My schedule and this is what it said.

Period 1-Algebra(Mrs. Martin)-W/ Collin

Period 2- Physical Education(Ms. Ervin)-W/Brady

Period 3-LA(Mr. Lakes)-W/ Seth

Period 4-Science(Mrs. Martin)-W/ Collin

Period 5-SS(Mr. Lakes)-W/Seth

Period 6-Musical Theater(Mrs. & Mr. Brooks)-W/ Collin

I was so happy when I had found out that I have every single class with one of them & as you can tell I had the most classes with Collin! Oh, yeah and the most funny part was in every single class I got to sit next to them. Which of course was a relief for me, I mean really can you imagine me? Sitting next to someone that's NOT my friend! Gosh who the heck do you think I am Oprah? Ellen? Miley Cyrus ? Okay wait no I change the last one Selena Gomez ? Yeah better? I thought so!

Anyways right now Me & Brady were sitting next to each other in the bleachers! See we weren't as close as Collin & me or Me & Seth, but he was still my friend and a good friend at that. I really glad that I got to meet them because if I didn't , it would be so awkward to have no friends to talk to ALL day?

Now I finally know why people LOVE to have lots of friends! Of course there is the bad part of having a lot of girls as friend because then DRAMA will be your #1 vocabulary word for the whole year. See this is why I stay out of that and don't have lots of friends (Yeah thats why). My parents say I should believe in myself more & oh yeah make so friends!

You see some parents just don't get you and then you fell lonely & that no one can ever understand you, unless they were going through the same patch as you. Anyways all Brady & I did at P.E. was really just talk and listen up for when to buy gym clothes. I saw them already and there not the bad looking, I mean there no like WOW that cute, but its pretty decent for P.E.

After P.E i said goodbye to Brady and went to meet up with Seth for our next class Mr. Lakes ( Aka La & SS teacher). When I got seated I was happy that Seth was right next to me, lets just say that when either Seth, Brady, and Collin is with me I fell more safe and calm.


	3. Chapter 3

I guess you cloud say the rest of the day went pretty good, but then i'd be lying. Okay, Okay now i'll tell you what the heck happened. You see I think I left off somewhere along the lines of Pe/ science or whatever! Anyways the 'bad' started when it was lunch time!

"Hey Erin!" Seth yelled from behind me. I turned and faced Seth wonder what he wanted. "Yes..." I asked. "Well I was wondering if you would like to sit with Me, Collin, Brady and a few other friends of mine" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "Sure Seth I would like that"I replied.

He put on his main 'Seth' smile as I learned from just one day of knowing him. I then followed Seth into the lunch room and then toward a table. With the 'La Push Gang' sitting at the table laughing and having a good time.

When we were finally standing in front of the table Seth introduced me. "Guys! this is Erin, she's new here and one of my new BEST FRIEND! so be nice"Seth said taking my hand and pulled me out from behind me.

"Hi"I muttered taking the seat that Seth had pulled out for me. "Hey I'm Jared its nice to meet you"The boy with a girl sitting on his lap said. I gave and looked to the next person by him. "Hi I'm Kim and its really nice to meet you Erin"She said shaking my hand.

"Hi Kim"I replied taking my hand back. "Hey I'm Jacob, thats Quil and then their is Embry"He said with a million dollar smiled. I gave and small smiled and turned my attention to my food, a sand witch + a bag of chip w/ a sprite.

I guess I did have a good time at that part of lunch with the whole laughing and smiling, but I guess the bad started to happen when I went to the hall. While I was walking to go to the water fountain some 'Popular' girl tripped me. Which then caused me to bumped into some Jock and cause him to spill his lunch all over me.

Everyone in the cafeteria besides the' La Push Gang' started laughing. Suddenly, the 'popular' girl stood up and came right to my face. "Well well look at what we have the school New loser of the year"She said and spilled all of her drink on my head.

Then I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I then ran as fast as I could out of the cafeteria and out of the front doors of school and straight into the parking lot. I stopped and stood there thinking that I couldn't face anyone in there for now, but I had to get my stuff.

I ran quickly back inside and grabbed my stuff. Once I was out of there and started walking to La Push Beach. It only took me about five minutes to get there, the reason because I walk super fast. When I got there I noticed no one was there and I doubt anyone was going to bother me.

I then toke off my shoes, socks, and backpack and put them down and walked towards the water. I stopped right when the water touched my feet and sat down. I put both of my hands around me and laid my head on top continuing to watch the ocean.

I then suddenly heard footsteps walking towards me. "You know you shouldn't be out by yourself"They said. I turned around and found myself looking into some gorgeous brown eyes. I then noticed they way he was looking at me, like love or something.

I don't know why his expression would look that way because he looked around 21-25. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and started to stutter. I looked down at my feet and blushed, about the fact that now one had ever stuttered when they talked to me.

I mean I know how weird that sounded, but most people and adults don't even look at me while talking. They just talk and look somewhere other than my eyes.


	4. Author's Note Alert

Author's Note:

Well I don't know what to do now because I had all these great ideas, but I guess I need to get my ideas past a 5th grade grammar level:), but whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Anyways back to what I was saying. This guy was just staring at me with love in his eyes, but that wasn't the most freaking part that would be the part that he's like 21-25? Maybe, but you never know maybe he's just younger than he looks. His olive sun kissed skin, his beautiful capturing brown eyes. Oh yeah and did I mention his mesmerizing abs!

"Um well w-what I w-as saying was that y-you shouldn't be out here alone, cause you know weirdos" He said looking down at his feet. Wow this guy acts like he's younger than me and I mean I do act pretty mature. I stood there just looking at him with a confused expression. "WELL YOU KNOW I'M NOT A WEIRDO OR ANYTHING, BUT THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE THAT ARE.. I MEAN YOU KNOW.. I JUST.. UMM" He yelled freaking out as you can tell.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that you aren't a weirdo, but now I'm kind of having second thoughts" I replied with my O so fabulous smirk. Once those words came out of my mouth, a 'I'm freaking out' look showed up on his face. I gave a small sigh and then a gave him a smile. "I was joking don't go freaking out on me" I said laughing.

His faced softened somewhat and he returned the smile. "Oh by the way i'm Sam Uley and your"? "Oh yeah. I'm sorry its nice to meet you i'm Erin" I answered shaking his hand. We both smiled and stood there shaking hands still. Finally I released my hand and diverted my eyes some where other than Sam.

"Um, Erin if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes, what man ever asks a woman there age? "No I guess its okay, and I'm only 13 turning 14 on May 14 & you". "Well actually I just turned 20 a month ago so..". I toke a deep breath, I new he was way to old for me. These is an eight year age difference between us!

In reality that's not really slot you because my aunt & uncle are twelve years apart so yeah. I guess it would be okay if we didn't you know kiss or do anything that we shouldn't until I'm like 18 and legal to do that. I guess until then we can hangout, I can hit him over the head, cook for him if possible...WAIT! I'm not even sure what the hell kind of look he sent at me and I'm already planning for out future, I think I finally have lost it Big Time!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh that's cool and I guess your girlfriend thinks so to"I replied slowly. He then looked straight into my eyes and confusion then appeared. "Yeah, but I don't have a girlfriend"He said reaching his arms towards me. His arms stopped inches away from my shoulder and then dropped back to his side. I toke a deep breath and then opened to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. He gave my a small smile and opened his mouth, but the same thing happened, nothing!

It was strange how I'm telling you these things that don't even matter! "Well Sam it was nice meeting you, but I have to get home before my parents send out a search party"I said now slowly taking a few steps back. "Yeah, I got to go to and I hope I'll get to see you again Erin" He said then started walking toward the forest, but his eyes still on me.

I let out a sigh when he was finally out of my sight. It wasn't like I didn't like him or anything, it was the look that he gave me that made me suspicious of him. I mean there's a lot of rumors going around about the 'La Push Gang' they could be false & the could be true. The point was that you can never be to careful with them any of them.

I arrived home and saw that my parents weren't home yet. See my parents usually get off around 6 & then there's my older six brothers. Yep, thats correct I did in fact say that I have six older brothers and that no lie. Joey at 27, Chris at 25, Mike at 23, Ryan at 21, Elliot at 20, and Ian at 19. Yeah my parents must have had a lot of time on there hands and why they had seven kids was a question for me.

I up the steps to my front door and slowly opened and closed it. Right when I shut the door 6 foot steps were all racing to the door, to me. I turned around and saw all six faces of my brothers looking straight at me. Oh and did I mention that most all of my brothers are in the service.

Yep! Joey=Army, Chris=Marines, Mike=Navy, Ryan=Cost Guard, Elliot=Doctor, and Ian=life guard. It was all cool that they had these jobs, but the thing that sucked was that I don't get to see them that often. So you see we take every little thing very special and don't joke about something like this.

"Hey guys what's up"I asked slowly. "Nothing now Erin lets go have a chat"Joey said leading me over to the kitchen table. We both toke a seat and sat there for a few minutes just taking in the silence. "So your school called today and said that you went missing at lunch, want to talk about it"He asked.

"Nothing that important happened, I just needed to get away"I replied tears coming to my eyes. Joey gave a loud sigh and toke my hand in his. "Erin, your my little sister and I love you, it something happened you have to tell me please" he asked.

"It isn't that big of a deal just that some girl tripped me, then some guys lunch went all over me, she said something mean & I ran away like I always do" I said taking my hands back. I was now on the verge of just breaking down and going to just blow up. Joey then got up and brought me into the biggest hug I have ever gotten from him. "Erin you know I have to tell dad about this and with the way dad is you might just change schools"Joey replied letting my go.

"What other school is there that has 8th-12th grade?" I asked. "yeah actually the school got mixed up and your actually suppose to skip 8th grade and go straight to 9th"He said. "What! so there changing all my classes and grade?".

"Yeah, its really dumb that all of sudden that they do this! like why do they just tell us now? Well they said there was this total mix up and got all screwed up"He said now walking into the living room. I rolled my eyes and ran straight up to my room and went to relax + think of SAM?


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up it was 5:00 am. I ran my hand through my hair and got up to start getting ready. When I finished it was 6:00 am and it was right when I got into my kitchen that I realized that I didn't have to go to school today because 1. I skipped a grade, 2.I'm now going to a different school. I finally was notified that I was now going to forks high school.

It wasn't my ideal school, but It sounded nice from what i've heard about. The problem here was the fact that I had to tell Seth, Collin & Brady. I mean what was I suppose to say "Oh hey guys what's up and by the way I'm now switching to Forks High School"! Yeah that wasn't what I had in mind. I mean I've never really had this problem with telling someone something bad, the reason because I didn't have any friends.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. What was I going to do! Suddenly, I then realized I didn't have any of there phone numbers which= Screwed. I couldn't think of another way this could get even wor-! Wait! I shouldn't even say that because then something even more terrible will happen and then I'll be even more stressed out & then Bam! It will all just end up going down hill.

I grabbed the left over eggs & bacon my dad had left for me and warmed it up. I toke a seat and started slowly eating trying to find out the best way to tell the boys. When I was finished I cleaned up and went straight to my living room.

I sat down and turned on the 'Flat Screen' tv. I really need me and my tv time, you know how that is. I was then flipping through the channels when I then stopped on my favorite tv show.

My most favorite, favorite tv show is Chowder!

I know that it sounds so stupid, but Chowder really is amazing! My brothers call the show gay a** or just DumbFu**, but I still love it!

Two minutes later I was totally bored and popped in my most Favorite movie 'Band Of Brothers'! Well it wasn't really a movie more like episodes/movie, yeah I really don't know! I know that now I'm going off topic...

Okay well on with my somewhat story. I finally finished 'Band of Brothers' and decided that it was time to actually do something productive and then set my mind on going to 'La Push Beach'. I ran up stairs and put on the cutest bathing suit I had.(Pic on my Profile Page)

When I was done I ran outside and started my walk to 'La Push Beach'! When I got there I felt somewhat proud of myself, I mean I've been walking almost everywhere so that means staying heathy + getting more skinny.

I toke my sandals off and walked slowly up to where the water touched my beach. I gently put my toes into the tip of the water and the toke in a deep breath. I looked around saw that a few families spread across the beach. I was surprised that a lot of families would be here at this hour,but then again they are very young and having nothing else to do today.

Suddenly, a very painful sting came from my foot. I looked down and saw that the whole front of my foot was cut open. I looked around and saw a big piece of glass right in front of where my foot was standing. I could then feel tears running down my face.

I then toke a seat on the ground and brought my foot to examine it. I wasn't to deep, but I doubt that I would be able to walk on it! "Erin!"? I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw ...


	8. Chapter 8

There standing behind was Jacob! Okay I was confused now, what would Jacob be doing here." Jacob, what are you doing here?"I asked.

"I could ask you the same question"Jacob replied. I rolled my eyes and faced my bleeding foot again. I could see from the corner that Jacob now had sat right next to me, now staring at me." You know it is really awkward when you just sit there and stare at someone"I said with a light laugh.

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward my foot. "Hey! what happened to your foot"Jacob asked. "Oh this, I ended up stepping on a big piece of glass and Bam! Blood!" I answered.

"You should really get that cleaned up, and by the way it looks I doubt you'll need stitches just a really good Band-aid and I'm sure you'll be just fine"Jacob said leaning towards me. My eyes widened and I leaned back a little. Suddenly, Jacob grabbed me and picked me up bridal style, which was my idea of 'Yes! this is fun!' No more like complete torture!

"Where the heck are you taking me Jacob Black?"I yelled glaring at him. He gave me a smirk and looked down at me. "Don't worry I'm bringing you to my friends house to get that injured foot of yours all better"He replied walking faster.

"You know you are a lot warmer & faster than any other person I know"I said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I just weird like that and you love it"He said. I rolled my eyes and put a hand up to my forehead. ' Really think that I just got a major headache from this guys ego".

Finally, a house that looked very plain and cute came into view. I looked up to Jacob and saw that he had a serious face on, looking towards the house. When we were finally inside the house Jacob set me down on one of the kitchen chairs.

I set my foot on another chair and looked all around. The house was really plain inside, most likely only a guy lives here because It didn't have, what do you call it... Oh yeah a women's touch. Yep thats exactly what this house needed, a women's touch. It was pretty dull and I can't stand being in houses like this Boring!

Just then footsteps started coming from behind me. Wait! were the hell did Jacob go ? I hadn't noticed that he was gone until now! Then voiced could be heard coming closer and closer, until you could now see the outline and bodies.

I squinted and finally recognized the people were Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Paul, & SAM? What the hell was he doing here... wait! the more important part why was seth and the rest of them hanging out with him. I mean its not weird to be friends with older people or anything, but I just want to know how they know each other.

"Erin"They all asked now staring at me. I turned back around and took in a deep breath. I could do this, this was easy from what other things I've done like...Um yeah well, Oh yeah like the time when I had to go visit my brother the first time he started the Army. Then there was the time...No that no good. Well there was th- no that no good either. What the hell, the point is that I can does this!

I turned back around and now faced them, and they were all staring at me. My eyes widened and I turned back around now looking down at the table. I CAN'T DO THIS NEVER WILL I BE ABLE TO DO THIS! No come Erin you can, NO I CAN'T! Yes you can, NO!, Yes, NO, Yes, OKAY FINE I CAN DO THIS. I turned back around and gave what I would call my amazing fake smile and I probably won't be able to get my face back to the same way it was before.

"Hey guys what's up?"I stuttered. "Erin what happened to your foot" Seth said moving towards me. Though Sam beat him to me, he took my foot(awkward) and examined it. I raised an eyebrow and looked away. I then felt him let go and grab me by my arms.

I turned back around to him and stared into his eyes. "Sam, what's wrong"I asked. "Are you okay, do you have any other injuries?"He asked. I think I really just saw tears beginning come to the his eyes.

What was I getting myself into and WHERE THE HELL WAS JACOB BLACK?


	9. Chapter 9

Wow Sam crying? The only thing that wasn't coming together for me was the fact why he was crying. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guys. They all had smirks on there faces and chuckling.

I looked back to Sam and grabbed his hand." Sam I don't understand, why are you crying?"I asked looking into his beautiful eyes. I sighed and then brought his face down to out intertwined hands.

"I can't explain right now, but you mean a lot to me"Sam replied. I looked down and thought for a minute. "What do you mean that I mean a lot to you... I mean I only just meet you yesterday and + the fact were like six to seven years apart" I said trying to get up.

Sam grabbed my arms and slowly pushed me back down. I looked away and stared outside, anywhere other than Sam. I don't why, but I just can't stand looking at people for longer than 30 seconds.

I really think its a disorder, but I guess its just me. I mean my doctor said I was fine and that it was all because I don't socialize a lot. I rolled my eyes toke in a deep breath and got all the courage I had or tried to have anyway and turned back towards Sam. I gave a small 'fake' smile and let out my deep breath.

"So" I started hoping that someone would cut in anytime now! "Hey Erin I finally found a first-aid kit"Jacob said now walking towards us. 'Thank You!' I mouthed to the sky. Suddenly, Jacob grabbed me and set me on the counter by the sink.

He then took my foot and put it under sink and waited until the dry/wet blood was washed down the sink. He then turned off the water and slapped a hug band-aid on top of the cut.

I gave a small hiss and took my foot into my hand. I gave Jacob a glare and hopped down onto the ground(slowly). When I was sure that I could walk on the foot and took a single step forward. I gave a sigh of relief and smiled up at Jacob.

"Thanks Jacob !" I said walking towards Sam. "So I'm guessing that this is your house Sam?". "Oh yeah it is, how did you know"He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking out the door.

Then a hand pulled me back into the house. The person then grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me to face them. When they did I was now facing Seth. "Hey Seth"I asked. "Erin why aren't you at school"He asked. I looked around avoiding Seth's gaze and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Erin!" Seth said again. "Well I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm well I'm... I'm switching schools"I asked with eyes closed. "What why and what school" Brady, Collin & Seth yelled.

" Well because of the incident, and I skipped a grade + my dad said I should because of the first reason" I replied. "Okay, but what school"Bardy asked. "well now I'm going to Forks High School?" I said.

"What!" everyone screamed...


	10. Chapter 10

I raised an eyebrow when everyone yelled. "What's wrong with Forks high school?" I asked. Sam sighed and looked straight into my eyes... yet again. "Erin it's just that it's not safe for you to be there"He replied. I rolled my eyes and stood straight up.

"That makes no sense Sam Uley and until all of you tell me what the heck is going on don't talk to me"I said now limping out the front door. I felt to arms then wrap around my waist stopping me from going any further.

I turned around and looked to the face of Sam."What Sam"I questioned. "Don't be so unreasonable Erin"He said. I looked to him again and I rolled my eyes... now I was getting angry.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM BEING UNREASONABLE! THE ONE WHO'S UNREASONABLE HERE IS YOU AND STAY AWAY FROM ME SAM ULEY"I yelled wiggling out of his grip and started to run to my house.

When I got I was already in tears! I opened the door and slammed it close then running straight to my room. I ran to my bed and fell down, now crying & screaming into my pillow.

A few minutes later foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs. Suddenly, my door opened and a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see the face of my brother Mike holding me in his arms like we were kids again.

Once I finally was able to calm down I decided I would tell Mike what had happen, because either way I would end up telling one of my brothers & it was now or later. "What happen"Mike asked. "Nothing really I just went to the beach, hurt myself, got help from a friend, then saw the guy I think is cute, he said something I thought was really mean, I ran back here crying, & now here we are.

"Erin there's going to things that people say & you won't like them, but remember it's just an opinion and it doesn't matter what people think"Mike said rubbing my back. "Yeah I know that, but what he said just blew me up"I answered. "Then don't talk to them... avoid them, just don't think about it anyways your starting Forks tomorrow & then you won't see them"Mike said getting and closing the door behind him.

I looked out my window and decided for the rest of the day just to relax... Mike was right tomorrow I was going to Forks and it was like I was starting over again.

I just really hope that he's right...


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up the next morning everything felt strange to me, as if I didn't know who I was. I ran my fingers through my hair & got up to start getting ready. I wore this .com/erin/set?id=23561087!

Once I was done I went downstairs and ate a waffle! When I was done I grabbed my backpack & outside to meet Chris by his car. It was raining and thunder could be heard from miles away. While we were driving to forks I was looking outside just taking it all in.

You know no one really takes the time to just relax & take in all the mother nature has to offer. Okay anyways how about we get back to what really matters... how sexy most of the Band of Brothers Cast is! Man! I mean really Winters...Yum #1, Speirs... Anytime, Malarky... Hot!, Luz... Cute, 'Babe'... total shoe in...etc.

Wait! why the heck I'm I even telling you guys this for... anyways when my brother dropped me off I was pretty much already freaking out! I took a deep breath and started walking to the office. I opened the door and waited at the front deck shaking from nervousness.

"Hello sweetie what can I do for you"A lady asked. "Um I just transferred here and I don't know any of my classes" I replied. She made a face that said 'oh yeah'. "Here the name and classroom of your homeroom teacher, and when you get there they will give you your schedule okay?"she answered handing me a yellow piece of paper. I nodded my head and said a small "Thanks" before walking out.

The bell rang right when I got out of the office. Looking for my class was pretty easy for the most part, now the hard part was deciding where to sit! See this is just like that one movie 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid'. In the movie they say when you pick somewhere to sit that decides your whole reputation. I decided the somewhat middle would be a good place because its not in the back or in the front.

I sat there somewhat quietly and tapped my pencil on the table. I looked around and saw everyone taking a seat all around there friends or boyfriends from over the summer. I turned back around and then felt someone sit next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a boy that kind of dressed like Kurt from 'Glee'.

Suddenly, he tapped on my shoulder. I turned to face him and see what he wanted. "Yes?"I asked. "Hey my name is Damon & if your wondering why I'm dressed like this... its because well... I'm Gay"He said.

"Really? do you tell everyone that, when you first meet them?"I asked. He grinned and shook his head. "No, but I can tell I can trust you to keep a secret, but anyways what's your name"He questioned.

"Oh yeah! I'm Erin, it's nice to meet you Damon"I said shaking his hand. "You to, by the way you want to hang with me while were in the death hole"He asked. "Sure"I said laughing.

"You know Erin, I can tell already were going to be best friends"He said giving me a hug...


	12. Chapter 12

Well anyways the rest of the day went pretty okay, I mean besides the fact I ran into a door, but that's not the point. Damon was right when he said we were going to end up best friends because by the end of the day we had switched numbers, talked 'girl' talk, and was already coming to hang out today.

I think this has been one my the best days in my whole life that i've had. I'm really glad that I met Damon, he makes me feel confident & good about myself. Man, it is good to have a gay friend, I mean he has like amazing dressing tips and hair tips + he wants to do my hair. Wow this had been such an amazing day I don't think anything can compare to it!

Oh yeah I haven't seen anything of the 'La Push' gang around in a while. Which in my own words means I haven't seen them in like two day...which is a long time for me. I mean it's not as if I like them anymore or anything.

Okay fine maybe like I flipped out on them a little to much. Yeah I mean I was kinda harsh by yelling/ screaming at all of them! I mean really and the memory that makes me the most guilty is when I yelled at Sam to stay away from. Now that I know I was acting like a Bi*** to him & he really didn't deserve that.

Maybe I should apologize & maybe I should cause I was right? This is so confusing, but anyways let's get back to the part where Damon is coming over to my house.

We both hopped into my brothers car and the both of us sent a smile into his direction. He just rolled his eyes and put all of his attention back on the road where it should be anyway. Right when we pulled up in our driveway I grabbed Damon's hand and yanked him into my house.

We both put our shoes & backpacks by the front door and started to walk around my house. "Wow you never told me how amazing your house is... I mean seriously this is beautiful !" He said spinning around. Yep he was definitely more girly than I could ever be in my entire life time!(all pictures on my page)

"your house is now where I want to spend the rest of my life"Damon said as we walked into my bedroom. "Erin why is your room smaller then all your brothers rooms?" "Well because I have two bedrooms this one and there another one on the other side of the house"I replied. His jaw suddenly dropped and he looked like he was going to faint.

"Okay,wait! let me get this straight you my best friend Erin have two bedrooms?"He questioned. I gave a small and replied by giving him a nod. "so when will I get to see your other bedroom" he asked. "well most likely the next time you come over".

"come on lets do the homework and then for the rest of the time we can just hang out and relax. "Yeah, but hey do you have a pool ?" he asked. "yeah, why?"I questioned. I gave a smirk and looked back to his homework. This was going to be a long time doing homework with this crazy gay best friend beside me...


	13. Chapter 13

Okay people, please check out my new story call 'Was it a Mistake' & please review!Thanks:)

Anyways the rest of the day was okay. I mean I had lots of fun with Damon, but then Seth called. It kind of made me sad to hear his voice.

While talking to Seth I apologized for what I said and told him to tell everyone else that I said I was sorry to... I really don't know what to wright to you guys. I'm at a big blank, I mean I'm sitting at my desk right now just starring at a blank piece of paper.

And I'm justing waiting here, waiting for something to come to my mind. I mean really it's getting so stressful that I think I might just start crying. I know I know, your most likely thinking that I'm crazy for saying something like that.

I dropped my pencil, put my hands together and just looked at the window so at least some inspiration. Still... after that...nothing. I picked my pencil up again and just started to scribble all over the paper. This is so stressful and I can't think of anything... not even one stupid little word.

This was getting crazy... I mean were talking about me here the story writing freak! Okay I haven't shard many of my stories because they most likely suck and I'm not really a person who accepts rejection very well.

Okay, I had to get over this and STOP going over this subject over and over again. Well anyways after all that time I wasted just starring at the piece of paper I decided it was time to just go to sleep.

I took a quick shower, put on my Pjs, then hopped into my bed. I laid there just looking up at the window. Still nothing came to my mind and I kind of thought it was most likely time to just give up?

Of course I won't, but it was always an option. Finally, after taking to myself in my head I fell into a peaceful sleep just dreaming about what would happen tomorrow...


	14. Chapter 14

Walking on thin ice-Yoko Ono

Walking on thin ice,

Im paying the price

For throwing the dice in the air.

Why must we learn it the hard way

And play the game of life with your heart? 

I gave you my knife,

You gave me my life

Like a gush of wind in my hair.

Why do we forget what's been said

And play the game of life with our hearts? 

I may cry some day,

But the tears will dry whichever way.

And when our hearts return to ashes,

Itll be just a story,

Itll be just a story.

Ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai...

Ooh-ahooh...

I knew a girl who tried to walk across the lake,

Course it was winter when all this was ice.

That's a hell of a thing to do, you know.

They say the lake is as big as the ocean.

I wonder if she knew about it? 

Ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai...

When I woke up I felt dizzy! + I was most likely going to throw up. You can only guess what happens next... yeah I threw up. Of course I got to the bathroom in time and thank gosh for that ! I then returned to my room and laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

I then got up to go tell my 6 brothers that I was sick! I went into the kitchen and saw all of them sitting their eating breakfast. "How can you guys eat when I'm sick"I asked. They all suddenly looked and raised an eyebrow in question at me. Elliot then came up to me and put his hand over my forehead.

"Yeah you sure got a fever there"he replied. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my room. I needed a break from these morons, trust me you would to if you spent your whole life with them.

When I retuned to my room I fell on my bed and got out my cellphone. I dialed Damon's number ready to talk to him as I'll ever be. On the fourth ring he finally answered.

"Hello?". "Hey Damon it's me Erin"I answered. "Oh Erin what's up ?" he asked. "Well I hate to tell you this, but I'm really sick and if you would could you get all the homework and classwork for me please?" I said. "Of course and when I drop it off girlfriend I will make you feel better with my mom's home made chicken noodle soup." He replied.

I gave a small laugh and thanked him. I ended the call the set my phone down returning to my peaceful sleep. Okay my sleep was not at all peaceful because I kept throwing up, like every 10 minutes! I mean seriously It couldn't just stop so I could go to sleep.

I then heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I answered. In walked in my brother Elliot. I raised my eyebrow, it was a way of saying what the heck! do you want when I am sick!. "Hey kid you doing okay"He asked. I nodded my head now to weak to talk. "good, well in a little bit you can take some medicine then I take a good look at you okay?" he asked. I just nodded my head to sick to argue.

I then laid my head down on my pillow and at least tried to get as much sleep as I could. This was going to be a really annoying day, and you could already tell me that because of this morning. I mean really throwing up all day... this sucks! Why did I have to get sick and not feel good?

I mean really I am a good person, I get good things for you, I wash my hand, and I take my vitamins. Why world? Why did you have to pick me... I mean there us a lot of people that could get sick, but NO it had to be silly old me.

Okay now I'm most likely annoying you, what with my going on and on about me being sick and how mad I am. Well anyways the point here was the I didn't deserve to get sick and that now was the perfect chance for me to try and get some sleep, so that way I would get better fast. Which also meant that I could see Seth again...


	15. Chapter 15

You've been acting awful tough lately

Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately

But inside, you're just a little baby

It's okay to say you've got a weak spot

You don't always have to be on top

Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not

You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable

You are not a robot

You're lovable, so lovable

But you're just troubled

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

You've been hanging with the unloved kids

Who you never really liked and you never trusted

But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins

Never committing to anything

You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings

Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing

I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable

I am not a robot

You're lovable, so lovable

But you're just troubled

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Can you teach me how to feel real?

Can you turn my power on?

Well, let the drum beat drop

Guess what? I'm not a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cc-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

When I woke up the next day & didn't feel any better. This was getting me a little worried because I really don't get sick that often. Come on really you guys somewhat know me & I just am not known for getting sick easily.

Elliot came in a few minutes later and gave me a free check up! Oh what fun having one of your older brothers as your doctor. I rolled my eyes when he finally finished, being sick is like so yesterday.

"Hey Erin come on your going to the hospital" Elliot said re-entering my room. " Why?" I asked a little confused. "Your fever is over 107* and that is a very serious matter that should not be taken lightly" he answered.

Mike ended up carrying me to the car since I was to weak to even move. When I got to Forks Hospital I was snuggled up in my blanket and all ready to go. Anyways they made us wait like 20 minutes before putting my in a room in the ER... or at least I think that's where we were.

They gave me my own room & Oh yeah my own IV... Yay:( This totally sucked! I was getting really sleepy again ,but at the same time was starting to feel like I was going to vomit.

I ended up falling asleep 1 hour later with all my brothers surrounding my bed. When I awoke again I noticed they now where all asleep. Seconds later in walked a Nurse. "Hey Erin my name is Delaney and I just wanted you to know that Dr. Carlisle will come to see you in just a few seconds" the nurse said before walking out.

Suddenly, a young ,blonde hair doctor walked in. He gave me a huge smile and shook my hand. "It's very nice to meet you Erin I'm Dr. Carlisle... I just wanted to know what going on" he said.

I nodded my head and sat up straight to listen. "Well it's nothing to serious, but your fever is not going down like we want it to, so were going to have to keep you here until it goes down" he finished. " I understand, I mean I wouldn't be here if I was fine, but thanks for telling me" I replied.

He just nodded his head and waved a goodbye before leaving. Then Elliot started to wake up from his dreamless sleep. "What happened" he asked. " Well they said that my fever won't go down so I'll have to stay here until it does" I answered. He nodded his head and ran his finger through his hair.

"Well we can only hope that it does go down" Elliot said kissing me on the forehead. I gave a small giggle and nodded my head and agreement. " Yeah and let's hope it goes down soon, because I can't stand being in hospitals" I said.

Elliot just laughed and gave me a pat on the back. I just really hoped this went away soon so I can get back to my life...


	16. Chapter 16

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews :)

Two hours had passed and I was still sitting in my hospital bed... bored. The difference was that none of my brothers are here and it's like some time of the day. Anyways so here I was laying in a boring bed with a boring light shining down at me.

A few seconds later someone walked in and stood at the side of my bed. I turned my head towards them and you know who was standing there? Yeah Sam freaking Uley was standing right in front of me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then decided against it. "Hey" sam said. " Hi Sam" I replied. He gave me a small smile before taking my hand in his. I looked up into his eyes and just stared.

"Listen Sam I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said" I said looking down. He then took my face in his hands. "Erin you don't have anything to apologize for, I mean I had no right to yell at you and I hope you can forgive me for the mistake" He answered kissing my hand.

I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh. "It's funny, were both here just apologizing to each other, when we should be just acting like it never happened." He nodded his head and then took a seat. "Sam what I just really want to know is why your temperature is so how hot or why your so protective over me... any of it" I asked.

"I really shouldn't be telling you about this I mean... I just don't think your ready to hear it" he answered. I nodded my head. " you know Sam you can just tell me when your ready" I replied. He looked up at me and have a loud sigh.

"I know ,but I just feel like I'm in a way betraying you" He said. " Sam your not betraying me in anyway possible about not telling me about this... I mean it's your secret and I if you don't want to tell me you don't have to" I answered.

Now we were just sitting there looking at each other. " So Sam how did you figure out that I was here" I asked. " Well I have my sources" He replied. " and by your sources you mean Seth" I answered for him. He gave a loud laugh and gave me a nod.

" You know Erin your a very special girl" I stopped laughing and just listened to what he had to say. "Not only that ,but your special to me". I looked at him now with a questioning look. " you'll find out when I tell you the rest.

I nodded and started playing with my fingers. " Sooo Sam not to be rude or anything, but why did you come and see me, I mean even after I was rude to you" I asked. " You could say a lot of hurtful things to me Erin, but I could never hate you" Sam answered leaning in.


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly, Sam Uley's lips were on mine and my eyes slowly closing. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, while Sam put one hand in my hair and the other on the bed. Once he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"I've tried so hard not to do that ,but I just couldn't control myself anymore"He whispered now starting to lightly kiss my neck. "Sam I never want this to end, but we have to stop"I replied. He slowly pulled away and nodded his head.

"Your right, but I was telling the truth... I can't stay away from you anymore and if I try to i'm just killing myself more and more"He said hold my hand to his lips. "Sam I think that's amazing and everything, but you have to understand that the age difference between us is going to be a problem" I answered.

He closed his eyes and started tracing circles on my palm. " I know that and I don't want to ever cause you problems with anything... I mean I don't have to kiss you, but I just need to be close to you"He said.

I looked down at my sheets and gave a small smile. " I know you mean well Sam and I mean I really want you to kiss me ,but I feel like I'm breaking a law or something... you know what I mean?" I asked. He nodded his and slowly stood up, still holding my hand in his.

"I know and I understand that feeling and I would never want you to fell that way, but I just need to see that your okay everyday and make sure that your happy" He said giving me a small smile before kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Sam for coming, it mean a lot to me" I said. He gave a me a smile and starting walking to the door. "Wait! Sam ... I just wanted to say that you can spend as much time as you need with me, anytime" I said.

He gave me a huge smile before walking out of the room, but not before looking back at me.

I laid there silently and bored. I thought for a moment processing about what the heck just happened. Sam Uley had kissed me, totally said I was like amazing & he wanted to spend like every second of every day with me... I mean wow!

I not saying that I didn't want any of this to happen I'm just saying that I'm 13 and he's like 20. Can it get anymore confusing then this has gotten right now ?


	18. Chapter 18 Halloween Special

Halloween Special

**I finally was able to get out of that sickening hospital and guess what... it was Halloween! I was so happy, I mean can you imagine missing Halloween? That would just be crazy talk that I can not listen to... it's like not having a birthday or not having Christmas, I mean come on?**

** Anyways I was so freaking happy that I totally went crazy. I had called Damon around 4:00p.m and totally asked him to go trick-or-treating with me... and he said Hell Yes!**

** Gosh I love Damon, I had a very good feeling that he would always be there for me. Oh yeah! My costume you ask, well I decided to go as Rachel from Glee. I know what you are all thinking...that is so cool ;)**

** See you now can see that I am really weird. Any who when I got to my house I noticed it was already for Halloween and that just got mw pumped. I ran through the front door as fast as I could and ran straight into someone.**

** When I looked up my brother Elliot was standing there with his vampire costume...so original. "You know Elliot if you dress up like that, vampires are going to be really mad you know"I said walking towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elliot roll his eyes at me and flipped me off. **

** I gave a small gasp and let out a loud laugh. "You know with that laugh maybe you should have been a witch " Ryan said. I gave him a glare then slapped him upside the head. "You know this is why women don't like you " I replied.**

** He gave me a glare & a punch in the arm before walking out. I then went to the living room to spot Joey, Chris, Mike, & Ian all spread out on our couches watching a football game. "Really guys it's like already 6 and your just sitting here " I asked. They all gave a groan and waved me off. **

** I ran upstairs and started to get ready. When I was finished the doorbell rang and I raced to get it! When I opened the door I saw Damon standing there dressed up as super model...How I knew that? Well his shirt said 'I'm a super model' In sparkles. **

** "Wow you look great " I said. He gave a smiled and grabbed my hand to twirl me around. " And look at you darling, absolutely stunning that I could almost take a bite out of you" He answered.**

** I laughed and pulled him inside. "So when are we going to start hitting up those houses because my dad's having a party here around 9 and he wants me to sing"I said. " Well how about 7 and you sing?" He questioned.**

** "Yeah, I just choose not to tell anyone about it... the safe thing to do"I said dragging him into the kitchen. We both had some chicken fingers & then when 7 came we booked it out of there.**

** All of the houses that we went to were so cool. I mean these days not a lot of people go all out for Halloween, how lame is that? Whatever though we totally got so much candy that I thought my arms were going to fall off carrying all of this.**

** When we got home it was 9:40... which means it was time for me to sing. "Damon what song should I sing" I asked. He then put a hand on his chin... thinking. Finally he snapped his fingers and grabbed me by my shoulders.**

** "How about me & you sing 'Time Warp' with some back up singers" He asked. " That's a great idea Damon.. let's do this "I replied running to the stage in my backyard to sing. **

**c-c-c- Song Starts-c-c-c**

It's astounding, time is fleeting Madness takes its toll But listen closely, not for very much longer I've got to keep control

I remember doing the time warp Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me And the void would be calling Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left And then a step to the right With your hands on your hips You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane,

Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me So you can't see me, no not at all In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention Well-secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip You're there in the time slip And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation Like you're under sedation

Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink He shook me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again

It's just a jump to the left And then a step to the right With your hands on your hips You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane

Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again

**c-c-c-Song Ends c-c-c-c**

** When we finished everyone was clapping and screaming. Damon and I both gave a laugh and hugged each other tight. When we let go we held hands and gave a very deserving bow. When we were done we both went to me room to hang out. **

** " You know this is like the best Halloween I have ever had" I said laying down. " Hell yes women!" Damon said laying down next to me. " Hey you want to sleep over"I asked. "Hell it's what 10... what the heck... of course I will" He answered. **

** With that we got ready for bed and laid down watching the movie 'Mamma Mia'. **

** "Hey Erin" Damon asked. " Yeah" I answered. **

** "Happy Halloween" He said. **

** " Happy Halloween" I replied. **


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke up everything from the night before came back to me. I smiled and looked out my window at the sun rising, it was beautiful ! I then got out of bed and slowly walked into my bathroom, trying not to wake up Damon.

When I closed the door, I looked into the mirror to see what ever horror waited for me. I slowly stepped in front of the mirror and was stunned by the sight in front of me. I was look pretty good this morning, Hair included. I raised my eyebrow and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

When a returned, I noticed that Damon wasn't on my bed anymore.(That kinda sounded so wrong) Any who I ran to the kitchen and slid into the room, which was the best style in my household... just to you know let you know that.

Well the sight in front of me was so strange that I almost fainted, Not really, but you get the meaning. Damon and my brothers were eating breakfast and laughing. And by the way that was not even the worst part about that. It was the fact that they were all laughing and having a good time TOGETHER!

This was actually a good thing, but in a way not so good. Good because my brothers are getting along with my Gay Best friend. Bad because they seriously don't need to be taking away my time with my best friend and it was kinda weird.

"Hey guys" I said with a bit of hesitation. They all looked up at me and SMILED? This was all wrong they don't all smile at me at the same time. I mean usually they all have different times they smile at me, because they said it would be weird if they all smiled at me.

They all lied to me and no apology, what kind of foolish brothers did I have here? "Hey Erin what's wrong" Damon asked walking towards me. "Nothing I was just you know... looking for you " I replied. "Okay, then why are you acting so weird" He asked.

"I'm not acting weird, this is just how I am... why do you have a problem with that?" I asked. He shook his head slowly and then returned to his seat with a confused look on.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and looked for who was calling me... Seth. I quickly answered it. "Hey Seth what's up" I asked. "Hey Erin I was wondering if you wanted to you know hang out with me and the rest of the gang" He asked.

I looked to Damon then returned back to the conversation. "Yeah, but do you mind if I bring a friend along" I questioned. "Yeah sure just meet us at Sam's house around 12... Okay" He answered. "Yeah and I'll see you then "I said. "Bye." "Bye." I said closing my phone.

"Hey Damon you wouldn't mind going to hang out at a friends house right" I asked. "Yeah, but one question... any hot guys there"He asked. " Yes there will be lots of HOT guys there now let's go". "Go where" Damon questioned.

"Were going to watch Tv until 11 then will get ready and then we will head to the party or get together" I stated. He rolled his eyes and followed me into the living room ready to watch 'Band of Brothers' & 'Back to the Future'.


	20. Chapter 20

When we both were finished with watching TV, it was time to go! I ran out the door and started walking toward Sam's houses direction. Following me was Damon, who may I add was still complaining about what my hair looks like.

"Okay I get it Damon my hair could have been... I don't know... more amazing, but it isn't so build a bridge and get out it" I said dragging him onto Sam's front porch. I hadn't noticed that we were already at Sam's... wow my attention span is not good.

Any who I knocked on the door and heard someone yell "Come in". We both looked at each other and just headed straight inside. "Wow this is amazing" Damon muttered. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on to the kitchen.

When we entered I noticed everyone was sitting down running their mouths 100 miles per hr. I turned around and noticed it wasn't Damon who was standing there, but in fact Seth! "Hey Seth it's been awhile huh?" I asked. He nodded his head and gave me a great big bear hug.

"So Erin how have you been" He asked. "Okay I guess, but Damon has been keeping me sane" I answered. "That's good" He said. I nodded my head and he pulled me over to the rest of the boys + Leah.

"Hey guys" I said when they all looked at me. They all replied with huge smiles and various Hello's. "Oh yeah and by the way this here is my best friend Damon" I stated. They all looked to him now, but a certain pair of eyes confused me.

Embry Call was staring at Damon and Damon was staring at Embry. I looked between the two and then turned to Seth with a questioning look. Seth's eyes were widened and he looked just as confused as I felt.

I turned back to them and tried to shake Damon out of this... this trance. Finally, 5 minutes of calling his name he came back to reality. He turned to me and looked me straight into the eyes and most likely into my soul.

"Hey Erin can we talk" He asked. I nodded my head and followed him outside. "What's wrong" I asked. "I don't know it was just when I looked at that one guy...the world seemed to stop and it was like me and him were the only two people standing there" He answered. I gave him a strange expression and then turned around to process what Damon had just told me.

Wait if I remember correctly then when I looked into Sam's eyes for the first time it was like the same exact thing was happening. Just like Damon & Embry... it was like it was just me and Sam in the room and no one else there to bother us.

I turned back to Damon and my eyes then widened. This was just like a puzzle, but there pieces missing and those pieces were very important. "I wouldn't think about it to much right, but will figure out what happened here I know it" I said turning to walk inside.

When we both were almost in the kitchen we heard them talking. The one word in their conversation that really caught my mind was the word "Imprint"! What does that mean and why did Embry "Imprint" on Damon. These pieces just weren't coming together in my mind and I was just getting more and more confused...


	21. Chapter 21

I looked at Damon for some type of answer, but there was none. Both of us just stood there froze, like statues. Finally, reality hit me and I walked straight into the kitchen! "Okay guess I'm only going to ask this once and someone better give me a straight answer" I demanded. They all looked towards me and all had widened eyes as if their secret had just been revealed. Then suddenly all heads turned Sam.

I followed their gaze on Sam and looked into his eyes not accepting anything, but the truth. I could confusion coming to his when his eyes met mine. He gave a loud sigh and then walked straight up to me and started to drag me outside. Sam continued to do that until we were finally way inside the forest. I looked at him now with confusion showing on my face and started walking towards him.

The only problem with that was the fact that every time I would take a step closer, he would just end up taking a giant step back. I suddenly stopped realizing that I was getting no where by continuing that. I let of a calm sigh then looked to Sam again.

"Sam, why did you bring me here" I asked. "I brought you here to finally tell the truth... even though I would have liked to tell you way later, but destiny has different plans" he replied. "Erin I don't know how you'll take this,but I just want you to promise me that you won't come near when I show you". I nodded my head and thats when words came from his mouth "I'm a werewolf"!

I took a step back only to fall over some random vines laying there. "Erin I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth, but the question is will you let me"? he asked. I gave a slight nod of my head and watched as he disappeared behind some bushes and trees that blocked my sight.

I waited there for a few moment before something was coming from the direction that Sam had went. I looked over the direction of the noise and what I saw shocked me. Standing there was a huge black fur werewolf and it was looking straight at me.

I closed my eyes hoping that this was all a dream and it would go away soon. When I opened my eyes the wolf was still just standing there watching my every move. I slowly walked towards and with my hand hesitating to reach for its head.

They wolf just sat down and laid it head down as if it wanted me to pet it. So I slowly put my hand on its head and slowly started petting it. It leaned in to my touch, but suddenly stopped and licked my face. "Ew what the heck! Gross!" I yelled wiping the spit off of my face. "Sam" I questioned.

The huge wolf then nodded its head like it understood what I had just said. "Can you understand me" I asked. The wolf nodded its head again then suddenly got up and ran away. I just stood there looking in the direction it had ran off in.

I turned back and stared at my hands. Just then I could hear Sam's voice calling my name and that's when I realized he was right behind me. I quickly spun around and stared at Sam! "Erin you know that wolf... well that was me" He said. " Okay " I replied. He gave me a weird look before returning to his normal expression.

"You okay with it" He questioned. " yeah I mean I know you kind of expect me to freak out and run away, but I understand that most likely you didn't have a choice to say "No" or "yes" to becoming a werewolf and I kind of have to understand that" I answered.

He gave me a comforting smile and then brought me into a big hug. "You know all this time I was worried about nothing" He said. I nodded my head and finally returned the hug that I kind of owed him. Now the only problem I could think of was what was Damon going to think... and what the heck does imprint mean ?


	22. Chapter 22

Omg! guys I just wanted to let you know that I am totally in love with the korean boy band Shinee ;]

I am like so in love with Taemin & Minho... aw and Key, Onew & Jonghyun are also so SMEXY ! If you agree please

Message me... I'm thinking about writing a story about them and I want some input...:]

...

There's just one thing that I can't really figure out and that was the word 'Imprint' and what did it mean ? This question was racing through my head that night when I arrived home. Everything that had happen to me today was starting to hit me all at once and It wasn't pretty.

I laid there on my bed just staring at my ceiling, trying to make all these things process inside my brain. I let out a sigh and sat up straight, now facing my white wall... still not helping me out.

Finally, after two hours I fell into a deep sleep that hopefully would let me process all this news fast and easy.

~The Next Morning~

I ended up waking up at nine o'clock & was feeling a lot less confused then yesterday. I decided to get ready to hang out with Damon & maybe go to Sam's house later. When I was finally down I think I looked okay for the most part ( .com/erin/set?id=27965071 ).

Suddenly, my phone started to go off. I grabbed it and saw that I had one new message from Damon. I slip my phone open and

read:

Hey ! waiting 4 u outside Girly :]

From: Damon

I rolled my eyes and ran downstairs and got my jacket before heading outside to meet Damon. When I closed my front door and turned to meet Damon's new car ( .com/attachments/c6-corvette-general-discussion/47637046d1239678522-c7-prototype-sideswipe-in-transformers-2-sideswipe_corvette_stingray_ ). I gave a small laugh and walked toward him.

"Im impressed" I said when I sat down inside. He looked towards me and took off his shades. "Hey your not the only one that has so money you know" he replied then pushed his shades back up.

Wow! he doesn't know how conceded he looked right now... it was sad to say the least. I looked out the front window and stared at the trees that now started to pass by. It took us an hour to get to Port Angeles with Damon's driving.

I seriously thought I was going to die with this mad man at the wheel. I opened my door and laid down on the floor whispering how much I missed it... honestly I did. I then stood up and looked at Damon who was looking at me as if I was crazy.

I grabbed his hand and started dragging him to almost all the stores they had. At the end of all that shopping we both ended up getting lots and clothes and jewelry. I was very surprised for the most part that Damon & I agreed about everything we picked out.

Finally when I checked my phone it was two and the perfect time to go over to Sam's. So we packed up and started to Sam's house back in La Push. Along the way I guess I knocked out because before I knew it Damon was shaking me to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes and got out of the car. I stood there for a few minutes taking that time to wake up all the way. When I was finally done with that stage Damon dragged me into the house. When we arrived inside everyone was already eating and laughing.

I looked around for my target... then I spotted him. Sam was in the kitchen leaning on the counter watching everyone with a smile showing on his face. I smiled to myself, it was really nice to see all these people so connected to each other.

Just then a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to face Damon who was now distracted by something or should I someone by the name of Embry. I looked between the two who were still in locked eyes and most likely weren't going to stop anytime soon.

I waved my hand in front of Damon's face a few hundred time before I finally just gave up and started heading for Sam. When I was standing in front of him he looked up at me and then got a sparkle in is eyes.

" Hi Sam" I said. "Oh Erin your here" He replied pulling me into a big hug. " Yeah, but Sam do you mind if I ask you a quick question" I asked. He looked down into my eyes and nodded his head. " What's Imprinting" I questioned.

...

Chapter Song: Ready or Not- Shinee [ english lyrics]

[Minho] Has she come? After 5 seconds, I'll be in front of her To that girl who set my heart aflame I say brrrrrrrrah!

[Minho] Why did really I call you and had you sit? Why did I order the coffee? (Girl, girl) [Key] Just like this, I'm frozen, I keep speaking gibberish I'm getting dizzy, I keep fidgeting (Girl, girl)

[Jonghyun] I'm definitely going to say it today I'm really trying to say it (Girl, girl) [Key] But can you stop staring at me? I still can't do it because of your smile (Girl)

[Onew] I let out a big sigh once, oh, oh [Taemin] I close my eyes and spit it out once, ooh, ooh

[All] Are you ready or not? You ready or not? ([Minho] I don't think it'll work out well, I seal my lips again) [All] Are you ready or not? You ready or not? ([Key] I think I'll go crazy, I block my words today as well)

[Minho] What do I do when you're that pretty? What do I do when you've stolen all of my heart? (Girl, girl) [Key] My voice gets smaller, I still don't have confidence If I turn back, there are no more chances (Girl, girl)

[Onew] Honestly, up until now I – stop! (Uh) I think I'll go crazy (Girl, girl) [Jonghyun] I feel like a one of a kind, spaced out idiot It's so frustrating (Girl)

[Taemin] I let out a big sigh once, oh, oh [Key] I close my eyes and spit it out once, ooh, ooh

[All] Are you ready or not? You ready or not? ([Minho] I don't think it'll work out well, I seal my lips again) [All] Are you ready or not? You ready or not? ([Key] I think I'll go crazy, I block my words today as well)

[Jonghyun] Are you ready or not? Ready or not? [Taemin] Girl, I wanna speak my mind [Onew] Although I lack, I still want to love you

[All] Are you ready or not? Ready or not? ([Minho] I think it'll work out well, I squeeze your hand) [All] Are you ready or not? Ready or not? ([Key] It seems like a dream, she smiles as she looks at me)

[All] Are you ready or not? Ready or not? ([Minho] I've waited so long for right now) [All] Are you ready or not? Ready or not? ([Onew] Cause you're my only girl)


	23. Chapter 23

"Imprinting... where did you hear that from" Sam said grabbing me by my shoulders. I looked up at him again and removed his hands, then was quiet for a few moments. "I heard it from Embry when he's was talking to the rest of the gang and may have said that he 'imprinted' on Damon... I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to hear it , but I did and now all I'm asking is for you to just tell me the truth Sam" I replied taking his hands in mine.

"Erin I'm going to tell you the truth, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Damon" Sam said. I nodded my head then waited for his truthful answer. " Erin... imprinting is like when you see your soulmate for the first time and you just know that you two are destined to be together and nothing can ever change or stop that" He asked leaning his forehead against mine. " So what your saying to me is that Embry imprinted on Damon, so now there like 'LOVERS' or I don't know, but there like meant for each other?" i questioned.

"yeah, and I've imprinted on you the first time I met you" Sam stated. " So your in love with me not because it forces you right" I asked. " Of course... don't ever think for a second that I was forced to love you" Sam said lightly kissing me on my lips.

I closed my eyes then turned around, I needed a few minutes to process this. I slowly started walking towards the front door, I opened it and walked out. I took a set on the wooden steps that had greenish yellow vines running across their edges.

I sat their thinking about all that has happened in the past week... and all the confusion I had been feeling. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate! I reached into my pocket and pressed the talk button. " Hello" I said. "Sweetie it's mommy "The voice said.

"Mom? what's up" I asked. " Well Erin I know that it's the beginning of the school year, but I wanted you to come with me to Volterra, Italy" she asked. "really?... , but mom would you mind if I brought a friend of mine with me" I asked. " That's fine with me, but you need to pack tonight because were leaving tomorrow at 3:00 am... I see you when you get home, love you" She answered then hung up.

I then shut my phone and ran inside to ask Damon to go with me. Finally, I reached him and spun him around to face me. " Damon how would you like to go to Italy with me for like I don't know like 4 weeks" I said. Damon's eyes slowly widened and he stood there staring at me for a few moment before replying.

"Heck yes Women! this is amazing, I can't believe were going to Italy for 4 weeks this is so...so... I don't think there is a word even to express how great this is" He said jumping up and down. He suddenly stopped, picked me up into a hug & spun me around.

"Well then we better start packing because are plane leaves tomorrow at 3 am ! " I replied hugging Damon once more. " Yes! dreams do come true" He yelled. I shook my head then went to tell Sam before we left.

"Sam, I have something to tell you" I said running up to him. "I'm going to Italy for 4 weeks... isn't that amazing ?". His eyes then stated to look a longing and then his smile dropped. " Why are you leaving" He asked.

" Sam my mom's going there and she needs someone to come with so I agreed that Me & Damon would go with her just to make sure that she'll be okay" I replied. Sam then grabbed my hands and brought them up to his chest.

" Yeah, but who will make sure your okay" Sam answered. "My mom and Damon of course... both of them won't let anything bad happen to me... I promise" I stated. " Fine, but when are you leaving" he asked.

" Well actually we leave tomorrow at 3 am" I answered. He looked at me with raised eyebrows then lost contact with my eyes. " Oh, well I hope you have a wonderful time and please please please be careful... I don't want anything to happen to you" He said then kissed me on my forehead.

We broke contact and I gave him a longing hug before slowly walking over to Damon. Tonight was going to be a long night and I couldn't wait to get to Italy, but I couldn't help , but think about the sadness in Sam's eyes when I told him.

I guess I had to not worry because I know he trust me and I know I will keep my promise that I will be safe. Yet, I had no idea what the future had in store for me when I got to the Beautiful Volterra, Italy :]

...

Big Bang- Tonight

[G-DRAGON]

Tonight such a beautiful night sing with me now 2011 follow me

[G-DRAGON]

Big bang big bang we're back again one more time say

No way no way neomu swipge tto nami dwae

[TOP]

Big bang big bang don't stop let's play

Ok ok go go go

[G-Dragon]

Na michil geot gatae ama jichin geot gatae (wae)

Anya jillin geot gatae beolsseo ttabunhae sisihae

Han yeojaroneun manjok mot haneun bad boy but I'm nice

An neomeogagoneun mot baegilgeol let me blow ya mind

[T.O.P.]

Eonjebuteoyeonneunji gamheungi eobseojin uri

Ijen machi jin ppajin gim ppajin kollagatji

Mugamgakhaejin cheot neukkim seororeul hyanghan gyeotnunjil

Geukkat sarange nan mongmaeji anha don't wanna try no more

[TaeYang]

Neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero

Geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman hey

Tonight tonight tonight tonight

[SEUNGRI]

Ajik nan sarangeul molla tto hollo gayeoun I bam

[SeungRi]

Sangcheo nal ibyeori museowo (so what so what)

Neol cheoeum mannan sungani geuriwo (no more no more)

Geujeo apeume seotun geol nan pihago sipeun geol

But you know that I love you girl girl girl

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/big_ ]

[DaeSung]

Jiljilkkeuneun seonggyeok say no chagaun ipsullo neol eoreo butge haneun nanana

[G-Dragon]

Take ma soul take ma heart back saeroun seolleim get that

Sarangeun naegeneun eoulliji anha don't think too much it's simple

[TaeYang]

Neoreul chajaseo oeo nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero

Geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinjineun moreugetjiman

hey Tonight tonight tonight tonight

[SEUNGRI]

Ajik nan sarangeul molla tto hollo gayeoun I bam

[TaeYang & DaeSung]

Annyeongiran marui seulpeun uimi eoduun geurimjaneun garyeojigo

Nae maeum sok ijeobeorin neoreul hyanghan naui gieok

[TAEYANG]

Neoreul chajaseo oeo

nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero

[DAESUNG](jeo dalbicharaero)

[TAEYANG]Geudael chajaseo oeooo

[DAESUNG](o geudae o baby)

[TAEYANG]kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman hey

[SEUNGRI](eodinji molla)

Tonight tonight tonight tonight

[SEUNGRI]Ajik nan sarangeul molla

[TAEYANG](sarangeul molla nan)

[SEUNGRI]tto hollo gayeoun I bam

[TAEYANG]Neoreul chajaseo oeo

[TOP](tonight )

[TAEYANG]nal bichwojuneun jeo dalbicharaero

[TOP](such a beautiful night)

[TAEYANG]Geudael chajaseo oeooo kkeuchi eodinji moreugetjiman

[TOP](goodnight)


End file.
